Forum:Favourite season?
I may be opening up a big can of worms on this one, but what's your favourite season of Digimon and why?--Rad140 23:59, 19 March 2009 (UTC) I've only seen Adventure and 02, but out of those two, I thought Adventure was the better. Adventure was structured, had a start/end, and some character growth, even if they were all stereotypes. 02 felt like it had potential, but never got there. Many of the episodes had little bearing on the season overall and felt like filler... I can't even remember half of the stuff that happened, although it did have moments. I've seen some of Tamers so far, and I'm really liking it. The english dub isn't as painful to watch, the characters have depth, and it's the most plausible (comparatively) season so far. --Rad140 22:59, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Tamers. I've never knew how beautiful Digimon could be until thenStinkomanFan 13:34, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :Wait, so was it ugly before then? :P --Rad140 01:01, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :No I meant it got much more poetic--Digimon: The Musical! Coming whenever I feel like it. 15:48, 30 March 2009 (UTC) I finished Tamers, and I have to say it's probably my favourite (Adventure 2nd, 02, 3rd.. haven't seen Frontier or Data Squad)...still, my favourite characters are the original guys from Adventure, but it was better having a smaller cast so character development could be focused on (which was a big problem in 02, IMO). Still, I don't understand why the Dub for every season has to be awful though.---- Rad140 "RAWR? NO UPDATES!?" 00:08, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :For me, one of the problems with Adventure 02 was how Daisuke went from idiot hero to deus ex machina. I mean, yeah, he could have used some character development, but it still hit me with some confusion. The second Digi-Egg episodes were perhaps some of the best, character development-wise, as it seems the second digi-eggs were things that those characters hadn't quite learned how to hold. :I guess, I hated the World Tour part, because it felt so much like filler, even if it did set up the ending. Which, IMHO wasn't well done. I guess I missed the drama and tension from Adventure. The Spiral Mountain arc was very interesting, and the ending episodes had me on my toes. :I have a soft spot for Frontier, even if a lot of people hate it. I guess I just liked the premise, even if Takuya/Kouji stole the spotlight later on. The Sefirotmon arc was awesome for character development on all sides. :Tames was god. Dark enough for pleasure, but light enough to keep me, it had a complex plot and enough friction in the group to make it awesome. Still doesn't outplace Adventure in my heart, but I liked how they used the side characters. :I disliked Savers. Masaru started as hot-blooded idiotic hero and ended as such. Visually, it was awesome, but character-wise, I hated everybody but Yoshino and Ikuto, and the former had like one day in the spotlight. I just wanted to punch Masaru by the end. Lanate (talk) 05:02, 1 June 2009 (UTC) ::Pretty much what Lanate said. I also disliked in Savers: *Masaru was such a ridiculous blend of anime cliches, it was infuriating. *Thomas's "tactical genius" amounted to shouting arbitrary codenames at Gaomon, who would do pretty much the same thing he always did. C'mon, Naruto had more tactical genius in his first real fight against Zabuza. *The Royal Knights, sworn to protect the Digital World, pursued a plan of action which would doom both worlds, and were killing humans just because - there was no intent to save their world in there. Then, they switch sides not because they recognize that Yggdrasil is both evil and insane, but simply because he makes a knock-off shield. This probably resonates with some kind of Bushido mentality, but it's just idiotic to any English audience. *It may just be because I watched it subbed, but what the hell was Yggdrasil trying to accomplish, anyway? I barely understood the finale. ::With Adventure 02, the biggest things I disliked were Davis and how the new Digidestined had such a fit about deleting the Daemon Corps. c'mon, you killed Kimeramon, you killed Cherubimon, and these things are literally physical embodiments of pure evil. There is literally nothing which deserves extermination more in the universe, and added to that, you're not even killing them, just rebooting their program as Digi-Eggs. ::The ending and epilouge. 1) Like hell Davis doesn't have dreams. 2) Dear glory, the epilogue is awful. ::Also, I disliked how the movie could easily have been fitten into the anime, with just a few different scripting OR having the base powered by the Digi-Egg of Kindness instead. The Digi-Egg of Kindness could also have been a catalyst of Ken's redemption, or even be a fitting reason why he went all despondent in that episode. 05:21, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Oh, and 02 also decided to focus more on relationships between the characters (romantic ones, apparently) than relationships between their digimon (isn't that a pretty big part of why we watch this show?) and we all know how that went. (epilogue=drugs. At least it gives a pretty good reason for kids to stay off drugs. "Hey, kids, don't do drugs, or you'll wind up with something like the 02 Epilogue," says the PSA announcer, who then hangs his hand and starts sobbing)---- Rad140 "RAWR? NO UPDATES!?" 01:02, 10 June 2009 (UTC) My favorites would be Tamers>Adventure>Frontier<=>Adventure 02. And now for something completely different: pointing out the most pressing flaws (in my opinion) of each watched series (japanese original): :Adventure's partner digimon didn't have an advanced personality, instead beeing used to contrast the kids personalities (effectively); The animation suffered viciously from the low budget, despite beeing one of the first users of computer controlled rotoscoping and coloring (or maybe because). Until Vamdemon, the villains were average. The writters meddled with the events to lighten things up as they saw fit, so this season probably has the most Deus Est Machina events of all (even though the writing is very good), of which the digivices and the final Piedmon battle picture taking with a beating in the background is a clear example. :Adventure 02 tried to hard to make the younger chosen important, rather than putting a collaborative effort or even distinguishing them from the older ones; Apart from Ken, character development was sparce; Armor evolution was proved to be more of a gimick than useful to the plot (no specific tasks each armor could be useful beyond their introduction); After Kimeramon, the writers lost direction and gave us filler and redundant issues (Killing Digimon? Didn't they revive, or something?). BLKWRGreymon could have issues, but his actions (destroying what didn't exist before) don't say so, and his significance is reduced to nothing. The World Tour Arc could have been interesting, but managed to give even more filler; the Daemon Corps show up to be scary and get killed in the most recless way possible (Shooting a Digimon holding a bus with children 4 or 5 stories in the air, really?!) ,except for Daemon. Vamdemon makes an inane, but still powerfull entrance, upon which the writers make the most insane decisions, ranging from the Chosen getting out of character, getting trapped in a illusion the villain uses to sit still in from of them, the villain getting a powerup from nowhere (with a possible explanation at hand!), the chosen lying/talking about their never changing dreams in order to remove said power up, and following this with perhaps the most contested epilogue in anime history. :Tamers main fault resided in the action scenes, which compared to the movies are obviously cheapened and tweeked to produce the necessary outcome (the last episode suffers a lot from this, since it also has the worst quality animation team and the most pathethic yell in the series, which is more than compensated by the brilliantly done ending). The series as a whole also suffers from the action music editing, which is rather abrupt and rushed, and some tamers (Kenta and arguably Ryo) not beeing given enough insight. Ironically, it's sophistication may have also worked against it, but it is definitely a big plus. :Frontier shoots itself in the start by getting rid of the digimon partners, whose contribution isn't nearly offset by the free Digimon or the character interaction (which is especially weak), and only one backstory worthy of note (Kouji and Koichi's). The villains manage to be especially pathethic/stupid/not threatening which the exception of 3 (Mercuremon (playing Requiem in episode 28), Cherubimon, Lucemon), and the digivolutions are obtained on the literal whim of the writer, adding nothing to the characterisation. The Ice Devimon came from somethere irrelevant, most of the cast is rendered powerless and pointless, the royal knights arc take a page out of Sazumia Haruhi's Endless Eight episodes on how not to portray despair, and don't bother to finish them off just because, while near the end Lucemon waits to be cut in half. To sum up: This Series had, by far, the most consistently poor writing of all. 21:22 GMT I loved the first adventure season back then. The second one was ok. I was never able to enjoy any other. I got attached to the setting of the first adventure and never understood why the creators thought that it was a good idea to change the characters and the setting in the latter seasons. Season 2 at least tried to continue the old story. The latter seasons did not even try. These are plain and simply a different anime borrowing a few ideas. 23:18, February 9, 2012 (UTC) forever dj 00:05, November 1, 2013 (UTC)i like all of them but i think fronteir is the worst, and i have to say that Adventure02 is the best. forever dj 03:26, November 1, 2013 (UTC) wait a minute i think tamers is not better than fronteir yep tamers is not better than fronteir forever dj 03:31, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Tamers is my favorite season. Second favorite is Season 1. Only other ones I've seen are Season 2 and Frontier, which were all right. KillRoy231 (talk) 00:41, September 1, 2016 (UTC)